


Dan, Phil, and Eloise

by Spiffyfanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiffyfanfic/pseuds/Spiffyfanfic
Summary: A series of one shots about a family I created in my head. Suggest ideas that you want to see. Discusses Mpreg. Don't like, don't read.





	1. The Craving

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ^_^ send me ideas to expand this fic or rec other phanfic ideas!

It was any regular Wednesday evening with Dan sat in his office doing his regular live show. He had just finished a rant about craving caesar salad after someone asked him what they were planning on having for dinner after his show. Dan scanned through the stream of comments and picked out one he read aloud.

_“Dan, I'm twenty-two weeks pregnant and I've been craving orange creamsicles! I never liked them before I got pregnant!!!!”_

Dan chuckled as he read the statement his viewer left. “Pregnancy cravings… fun times.” he bit his lip as he pondered sharing this with the internet or not. Without much room for decisions he blurted out. “I remember when I was pregnant with Eloise I had the strangest craving and even thinking about it I wondered why I ever thought it was remotely appetizing.” He sympathized with the pregnant viewer by sharing his experience when pregnant with his now five-year-old daughter, Eloise. “I remember making a video about what it's like to be pregnant when I was in my second trimester and I brought up cravings, but I did not talk about what I truly craved almost every day with Eloise.”

The comments went wild with _“TELL US DAN!!!”_ and _“WHAT WERE YOU CRAVING?!?!!?”_ also _“WAS IT AS STRANGE AS BRITNEY SPEARS’ DIRT CRAVING?!”_

Dan was laughing at the last one. “Okay… it wasn't dirt but it was not a normal combination of food either.” he could feel his cheeks go red from embarrassment as he now felt like he must share his weird pregnancy craving with the internet. “I can't believe I'm sharing this.” he chuckled. “But when I was pregnant with Eloise I constantly craved macaroni and cheese topped with sliced dill pickles, pepperoni, and mayonnaise.” he gritted his teeth out of disgust and nodded at the camera. “Mmmm… yep! That's what I had Phil make me every so often.”

_“Poor Phil”_ a comment read.

“Yup, bless his soul. He had to put up with my hormonal, pregnant self for nine months. I don't know how he did it.” Dan laughed. “But we love Eloise and wouldn't trade her for the world so it was all worth it in the end.”

Dan read a comment aloud. _“Where's Eloise? Bring her in.”_

“Eloise is with Phil right now in the kitchen helping prepare dinner.” He could imagine Phil holding her over their stove so she could stir the pasta. She loves helping her dads prepare their meals, especially when stirring is involved.

He noticed the large thread of comments asking Dan to bring her in. “Fine. I'll go get her.” he started getting out of his office chair. “Stay right there. I'll be back in a moment.”

He disappeared from the camera view, leaving his audience to stare at the empty office. He came back a minute later carrying his daughter on his hip. Dan grunted as he sat her down and she ran to his chair to take it over.

“You're getting so heavy. Pretty soon daddy and I won't be able to carry you.” chuckled Dan.

“Hello!” Eloise waved at the camera, already knowing she was being filmed live. She held a tablet in her hands that immediately consumed all her attention

The chat was greeting Eloise, excited to see the little girl. Dan approached her and laid his hands on her shoulders. “Hey, Eloise, you're live. Don't you want to chat with the audience?”

Eloise raised her tablet up to her dad's face. “Look at my pony, dad.”

“Very cute, honey.” Dan praised the appearance of the pony on her screen. “She's been addicted to this My Little Pony dress-up app.” he told the audience.

“I love My Little Pony.”

“Is it your favorite show?”

Eloise moved her legs so she was sitting on them as she answered her dad. “Yeah.” her attention going back to her tablet. She was tapping on the screen. Not caring to say much to the audience who asked for her. That didn't matter as the comments went crazy over the little girl.  

Dan picked up Eloise who chuckled a little as he sat her on his lap, both of them sitting comfortably in the chair.

“We better be saying goodbye.” Dan smiled at the camera. “Dinner's almost ready and I don't know about Eloise but I'm starving!”

“Yeah.” Eloise said.

“You're hungry too?” Dan asked his daughter.

“Yeah.” she said again.

“Uh…” Dan began scrolling through the comments with his one free hand. _“Is it macaroni and cheese pepperoni, mayonnaise, and pickles?_ Said phantrain123”

Dan gave an embarrassed laugh. “I should have never shared that story with you guys!” Dan put Eloise down. “Can you say goodbye before you leave?”

“Bye bye everybody.” Eloise waved before running out of the office.

Dan let out a very loud sigh and a giggle. He proceeded to say his goodbyes before ending his liveshow. Now it was time to not eat macaroni and cheese with pickles, pepperoni, and mayonnaise with his beautiful family.


	2. Our Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds out he's pregnant and has to share the news with Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update! Send ideas that you'd like to see happen.

Dan had it figured out when he was five weeks along and retching into the toilet bowl. Of course it had taken him nearly a week but he knew that morning sickness could only mean one thing. He hadn't considered that he could be a Carrier; then again, most men who were didn't unless they wanted to try for a baby.

 

Yes, he was pregnant. 

 

He knew he had to be as he sat in the bathroom later that day reading the instructions on the back of a pregnancy test. He definitely knew he was after the five minutes were up and he read the plus sign that had shown up on the stick. He had known it as he scheduled an appointment for assurance. And of course the doctor had confirmed it. 

 

Now Dan was faced with a challenge. How was he supposed to tell Phil and his fans? They haven't exactly “come out” yet and they hadn't had plans to do so like every other LGBT person with a following seemingly had to do.

 

They sat next to each other on their couch watching a show and eating pizza later that evening. Everything was seemingly normal if it wasn't for Dan's thoughts eating him alive. Phil didn't seem to suspect a thing, nor has he brought up any strange behavior he picked up on Dan so Dan assumed he must be hiding his fears quite well.

 

There was a picture of a sonogram in his back pocket that he wanted to show Phil but he was too scared to let it all out. Dan took a bite of his pizza and continued letting his worries numb anything else in his reality.

 

They mostly ate in silence but Phil had said something to Dan that he hadn't noticed until Phil was waving a hand in his face and calling his name to get his attention. Dan snapped out of his trance and plastered an obvious fake smile on his face.

 

“I'm sorry. What did you say?” Dan asked.

 

“I'm wondering how long you're gonna sit there with pizza sauce on your chin.” Phil chortled.

 

“Oh…” Dan wiped his chin with his fingers and looked at the mess on them before wiping them off with a clean paper towel. “I'm sorry I zoned out.”

 

“I noticed.” Phil giggled. “What's on your mind?” 

 

Phil didn't seem worried that something was bothering Dan.  _ Uh… nothing I just happened to get 100% confirmation that I'm carrying your child… no big deal. How was your day? _ What was Dan supposed to say in this moment?

 

“Uh… n-nothing. Just-Just trapped in-in-in my thoughts.” Dammit that certainly wasn't convincing as he stuttered like a broken record.

 

Phil obviously didn't buy it. With a quirk of an eyebrow he pressed Dan a little further. “That doesn't sound like nothing.” he pauses the show they were watching and adjusts himself on the couch so his body is turned entirely towards Dan. “Would you like to talk about it?”

 

“I-” it’s not like Dan can keep this secret from Phil. His boyfriend will have to find out eventually. Dan sighed to calm some nerves down. “I do.”

 

Dan stood from the couch so he could reach into his back pocket and pull out the picture he was hiding. Dan handed it over to Phil who stared at it for a moment confused. He looked up at Dan, back down at the sonogram, and back up again.

 

“I’m not sure what I’m looking at. It’s…” Dan felt a little hurt that Phil didn’t quite get what he was trying to say just yet but he couldn’t blame him either. When Dan had the initial thing done himself he couldn’t quite make out the little seed-shaped object the doctor was looking at when she confirmed his fear.

 

Dan sat back down and leaned over Phil to get a look at the photograph. “This is a sonogram.” Dan started to explain. “And that,” he pointed to the little black spot that stood out from the picture, “is where our baby is at.”  _ our baby _ rolled off the tongue so naturally even it being the first time Dan is saying it out loud.

 

“Our?” Phil paused. “ _ Baby _ ?” he squinted at the picture with a frown. Dan was worried that Phil wasn’t happy and the reveal wasn’t going to end well. Dan gulped. “Our? Baby?” Phil repeated again as a question. “Our. Baby.” a statement. Phil smiled and looked back at Dan who was wringing his hands together and fidgeting in his seat. “Our baby!”

 

“I’m-I’m pregnant, Phil. I’m pregnant.” 

 

Phil lunged onto Dan to give him a big hug. “We’re going to be dads.” he said in Dan’s shoulder.

 

Dan nodded in the embrace as tears rolled in his eyes. The reality completely settled.  _ They _ were going to become  _ parents _ . He could feel Phil shuddering in his arms and Dan knew Phil was crying as well.

 

Oh God! They were going to have a baby! Dan Howell: Just 20 years old, still basically a child himself. Phil Lester: Just turned 25. Their relationship was still pretty fresh. Now they sit together, crying in each other’s arms, just accepting the fact that they are having a baby. And they still had an audience to deal with. They still had that obstacle to face.

 

After the initial shock wore off they discussed what they were going to do with YouTube it was their career with thousands of people counting on them. They decided they were going to keep this secret between them for just a little longer, wanting to get out of the miscarriage danger zone before sharing the news with their family, then YouTube. For now they were going to enjoy their baby in silence.


End file.
